D gray Man Fanfic
by zeues0817
Summary: Just after an Akuma infiltrated and attacked The Black Order, the place was a wreck. Under Komui's orders, the exorcists, the injured personnel and few scientists will have to abandon the base and move to the Asian Branch whilst renovations are ongoing. So, what happens in the Asian Branch when there is actually a limited space to move in as well.


A/n: I do not own any of the characters and the anime/manga. This fic contain spoilers and there is too much of an explanation here for those who are unfamiliar with the story.

Rating: Shounen-Ai/BL

Pair: Lavi X Allen

"WAAAAAALLLLKKEEEEEEEEERRRRRR-SSSSAAAAAAAAAN!" A woman screamed Allen's name as he steps out the Ark. Surprised by the voice, Allen stepped back a bit as he was approached by Roufa, a girl with a round spectacles followed by Rikei and Shifu.

"Rou-Roufa… Ri-Rikei… Shifu." Allen mentions their names as he looks at each one of them in turns.

All three of them were acquaintances of Allen when he stayed with the Asian Branch before. It was the time when his right arm, his Innocence was turned into dust and he was put on training to regain his Innocence back. After regaining his Innocence, Allen was able to claim the true shape of his Innocence, the Crown Clown.

"Yo! Walker!" a voice said from behind. And as Allen turned his head around a hand chop landed on his face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that fo-" Allen yelled but was cut off. When he opened his eyes he saw a familiar stance, he looked at it carefully and his eyes grew big and said, "F-FOU!"

Fou was the Asian branch's guardian deity and the one who saved Allen from the forest that night he was about to die. It was also Fou who helped him with his training to recover his Innocence.

Allen burst into tears and quickly tried to hug Fou but was soon kick on the face. "Fou? What was that for?"

"Don't go jumping on me you Damn Brat!" Fou answered with that foul language of hers.

"Pfft.. Ahahaha" Allen smiled then laughed. Irritated, Fou clutches her fist and was about to smack Allen when Allen said, "So-Sorry. It's just that…. It's nice to see you guys again!" Allen smiled warmly at all of them.

"Walker-san." "Walker." "Hmp." "Walker." Roufa, Shifu, Fou and Rikei simultaneously said.

"Okay! That's enough greetings. Help them with their stuff and escort them to their rooms." Bak, the Asian Branch's head ordered whilst clasping to his hands.

All Finders and Scientist nodded and answered. They escorted the exorcists to their rooms and have the Headquarters' Scientists go to the lab together with Bak and Wong.

"Here we are, Walker-san." Roufa said as she points Allen into his new room.

"Th-anks Roufa." Allen said. Allen finds Roufa hard to deal with. He knows that Roufa is a nice girl and that she likes him but he is just not interested in her so he finds it awkward whenever she is near him. You could see those eyes of hers sparkling for some reason every time they talk.

"Nee. Does that mean, Allen and I have to share a room?" Lavi said from behind

"Ah, yes! Unfortunately, we cannot accommodate a room for each exorcist so you would have to make do with our poor hospitality." Shifu answered.

"No worries. This is totally fine. It's just that, I have a lot of stuff, well books actually, so the room might be a little messy and crowded. Will that be alright, Allen?" Lavi asked whilst looking at Allen.

Allen smiled and said, "That is totally fine Lavi. I don't have much stuff anyways and besides, as long as there is a bed for me to sleep in I have no worries."

"Lucky! I'm glad that I got to be paired up with you Allen. Oh, how Yuu would hate it if I mess up his room. Heck, he might even slash my books! NOOOO! The old Panda will kill me!" Lavi reacted imagining what would Kanda do with his books if in case they were sharing the same room and what Bookman will do to him if he finds out.

Shifu and Roufa left them alone to rest as soon as Allen and Lavi they stepped inside and settle their stuff. Shutting the door behind him, Lavi went towards the corner and opens his suitcase. Prioritizing the books, he lined them up neatly above the table as he stashes away his clothes next.

"Let me help you with that, Lavi." Allen offered.

"Thanks! Can you line them up by volumes?" Lavi said.

"Sure." Allen answered as he grab one book after the other and tries to sort them out. As he holds one book after another, he notices that another stock of books are piling up at the table. He looked around Lavi and saw 5 opened suitcases with nothing but books inside. Surprised, he said, "WOW! That's quite a lot of books Lavi. Do you read them all?"

"Huh? Ah yeah, these are the new ones that the old Panda ordered me to read. Sigh. Well, I can finish reading them by tomorrow if I start on it now." Lavi answered as he hold one book on his hand and puts it on top of the pile of books on the table. 'That's the last one of them from my luggage.' He thought to himself while smiling.

"Huh?! You mean to read all this all night?!" Allen reacted.

"Uh! Yeah! This is actually the second half of the first batch that old Panda gave me. It's actually less than what I normally read. So I can finish it sometime tomorrow." Lavi said comfortably.

"Wow! That's amazing! I can't even finish reading 1 book let alone around 50 of them. You're so smart Lavi!" Allen praised him with a huge smile on his face.

Lavi blushes and scratches his head. He humbly answered, "Well, This is nothing, really. I mean, I'm the successor for the Bookman line so of course, I have to do at least this much."

And after an hour or two, they were all called out by the Asian Branch to have dinner with them at the hall. And just like the traditional welcome party they normally have at headquarters, the Asian Branch threw a feast for them. Everyone was there, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda, Bookman, Marie, Chao Ji, Johnny, Section Chief Reever and even Kanda was force to come by the General Tiedoll.

After a couple of hours partying, each exorcist returned to their rooms to rest. As for some of the finders and the scientists, they stayed up cleaning the dinner hall and continued their everyday task.

At Allen and Lavi's room, "I wonder how long before the headquarters is restored, Timcanpy?" Allen asked to Tim. A gold colored golem that has been with Allen since he was a kid. Timcanpy actually belongs to his master, General Cross Marian, the man who adopted him and trained him to be an exorcist, which is now at the church for a hearing. Remembering what happened a couple of days ago before the Akuma attack, he really can't blame the church. He was also accused by the church for a heresy trial and just because he can control the ark. For the church, the ark is an unknown. It has been with the Millennium Earl for centuries and has been used as an Akuma factory.

Whilst lost in thought, he did not notice that he was already walking outside of his room and heading towards the ark's gate. By the time he woke up from his trance, he found himself in the secret room of the 14th. The 14th is the Noah who betrayed the other 13 Noahs to join the church. It's a room where Allen plays the piano and controls the ark by his will and it still remains a puzzle to him. 'Who is the 14th? Why am I able to play the piano? Why do I know the song? And… those letters, why? It was invented by Me and Mana when I was still a child. How was it that… those scribbles became notes to control the ark?' questions keep coming into his head as he stares at the piano keys and plays the song until tears drip in his eyes. "Tim? Who am I?" He asked aloud.

"You're Allen Walker." A voice said from behind. Startled, Allen turned around and saw Lavi standing, leaning against the white wall.

"La-Lavi? How long have you been there?" Allen asks as he wipes his tears away.

Lavi walked towards Allen and said, "Mmm… around 10-15 mins ago. So yeah, just about the same time you got here. You didn't even notice since you were in some sort of a trance. So that's what you've been thinking all this time."

Silence fell in the atmosphere. Allen did not answer Lavi. He pressed a piano key and the door closed, the door connecting the secret room to the rest of the ark.

"So, feel like talking about it? I'm ready to listen Allen." Lavi offered with a warm smile on his face.

Allen smiled softly. They both sat down the couch at the corner of the room and Allen began to tell Lavi all his troubles. It took about 20-30 minutes. Lavi just sat there and listens, waiting until Allen finishes his story. Lavi sighed, he patted Allen's head, and said, "Idiot."

"Huh? Why are you calling me an idiot out of nowhere?" Allen asked.

"That's because you are an idiot! You've been keeping this all to yourself. You should rely on us more. Aren't we your friends? You know… that is a bad habit you got there Allen. It's not like trying to keep your thoughts to yourself will help solve the problem." Lavi answered. Allen was staring at Lavi's face listening attentively, bewildered. "You know, I totally regret it." Lavi headed. Puzzled, Allen tilts his head to the side. This time Lavi looked him in the eye and added, "Remember that time we got separated and you tried to handle the fallen one? You went face to face with Tykki." Lavi stopped, remembering the scene when Timcanpy showed them a record of Allen's fight against a Noah. How Allen was almost killed and how Allen's left arm was torn from his body. He gulped and continued, "I know that it's an exorcist's job to fight against the Akuma, against the Noah and against the Earl. It's been a battle for centuries. But you know, running away doesn't mean that you've lost. Running away is also a strategic plan for us to regroup and fight together as a group. I just wish that you would think that we are here to fight side by side with you. You don't have to act like you carry the world's fate on your shoulders, Allen. Don't forget that you are still just 15 years old."

Surprised by what Lavi just said, Allen thought deeply into it and reflected on his actions but he did not regret it. If it means saving the life of his friends and those dear to him, he doesn't care if he's called a human weapon or anything.

Seeing Allen smiled beside him, Lavi felt relieved and so unknowingly, he slightly kissed Allen on his cheek and said, "But you know, I do like that part of you, the you that always faces forward, strongly ahead. But I'm also afraid that one day, you'll disappear just as soon as you stepped into the light."

Allen stood up in front of Lavi and hugged him tenderly. Lavi's head rests on his chest as Allen pats Lavi's head and said, "Thank you Lavi." Allen bends down a bit and kisses Lavi. It was a chaste kiss. Lavi pulls Allen's arm towards him making Allen sit on his lap. He kisses him back. Lavi licks and nibbles on Allen's lips asking permission. Allen grants it and opens his mouth, making room for Lavi's tongue to enter and play with his. It was a long kiss, with their tongues interlocking and swirling against the other.

Lavi gently pulls away from the kiss. He solemnly look into Allen's eyes and said, "Don't disappear on me! Promise me that you won't disappear. Allen."

It was brief, but Allen was surprise by what Lavi said. Allen smiled tenderly and answered, "I won't Lavi. There is no way I will disappear. Not now….. not ever."

With that, Lavi smiled softly and kisses Allen back. It's another long kiss. But this time, Lavi's hands started moving. Lavi's right hand started to caress Allen's torso, slowly moving up to loosen up Allen's necktie whilst his left hand traces Allen's spine making Allen mewl in his touch.

Allen pulls away from the kiss. "L-avi." Allen whispers Lavi's name gently as his eyes yearn for the other.

Lavi did not waste any time, a few minutes after, Lavi has completely unbuttoned Allen's shirt, exposing Allen's ivory skin. Little by little, Lavi was able to lower down Allen's pants and said, "Allen… raise your hips a little." Embarrassed, Allen lifts up his hips as instructed and waited for Lavi to undress him, completely leaving him bear. Lavi kisses Allen's left shoulder as he traces the markings that connects Allen's left arm to his body and he slowly plants kisses on Allen's neck down to his torso making Allen twitch.

"Ngghh… La-vi." Allen pants as Lavi reaches out for his half-erect member and strokes it. For minutes, Lavi did nothing but caress and stroke Allen. This made Allen moan and gasp for more. He tried to speak up with lust in his eyes, he said, "La-Lavi… I wa-nt yo-u.. ngghh i-insi-de.. mnnhh."

"No-t yet. Allen. I have-n't prepared yo-u yet." Lavi answered as he continues to stroke Allen's member.

Silence fell between them, hearing nothing their ragged breathing until Allen pushes Lavi making him lie on his back on the couch. *THUD, "A-Allen? What're you.." Lavi winced the he heard his pants being unzipped. He saw Allen licks his member and started to suck on it. For a few moments, Allen stopped sucking on Lavi's member and he positioned himself on top of him. Startled, Lavi spoke worriedly and said, "Oi! Allen. St-op It's gonna hurt you. We have to prepare you first."

Allen smiles and looks at Lavi. He sweetly said, "I'm alright. I don't wanna cum first. I wanna cum together with you Lavi." Then Allen started to lower himself, sheathing Lavi's member inside of him. He twitched. "Ngghh.."

"I-diot! I told you so. St-op it. I'll prepare you first. Allen." Lavi said as he grabs Allen's arms and tries to persuade him to stop. Instead, Allen started to move. Up and down, up and down, repeatedly. "Ngghh.. A-Allen… A-are you alright?" Lavi asks.

Panting, "Y-e-s… It's… just been a long time since… we.. did.. Ahhhhhnnn…" Allen said as Lavi's member accidentally hits his prostrate.

"A-Allen… Wait! Don't ju-st tighten! Mnnngg.." Lavi reacted. And with just that, he heard Allen moan again. Lavi could not help but move as well. He started to thrusts in deeper inside Allen, earning more lustful moans from the boy. Lavi grabs Allen's hips as he pushes him down whilst thrusting upwards. "Ngghh..A-Allen."

"Ahhh…La-Lavi… I…." Allen said in between his pants. He's almost there. He could also feel Lavi's throbbing member thrusting inside of him.

"A-llen.. I…"

"Me too… La- AAhhhnmnnnn" Allen arch his back and came at the same time that Lavi felt Allen's ring of muscles tighten around his member, he could not help but cum inside Allen, making squishy sounds as his cum drips from inside Allen's hole.

Panting and gasping for air, Allen and Lavi sat in the couch in silence forgetting the time. They stare at each other for minutes and was about to implant another kiss to one another when they heard a yell, "MOYASHI!" And a giant white screen popped up out of the secret room. It was Kanda. He was yelling Allen's nickname repeatedly. And behind him was Lenalee, yelling both Allen and Lavi's name. They seem to be looking for them for hours now.

"OI! COMEOUT YOU DAMN MOYASHI!" Kanda yells.

"Nee, Kanda-kun. Maybe both of them are inside the secret room." Lenalee suggested.

"HUH!?" realizing this, Kanda became even more irritated. "OI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, MOYASHI!"

"IT'S ALLEN! BAKANDA!" Allen could not help but yell back. He yelled the nickname he uses for Kanda and his yell echoed and reached the whereabouts of Kanda and Lenalee.

"Allen-kun? Are you with Lavi? Can you open the door to the secret room? Komui-niichan is looking for the both of you." Lenalee said.

"Ah.. Okay. I'll open the door now." Allen said and was about to reach for the piano when he was stopped by Lavi. He turned around and ask, "What is it Lavi?"

"Sigh. Allen, you know.. you're really cute like this but it's not good to be clueless." Lavi said. Looking a bit puzzled, Allen tilts his head sideways. And as soon as he was about to ask why when Lavi continued and said, "Why don't you get dressed first before opening the door?"

A few seconds after he realized he was still naked, Allen screamed quite loudly, blushing like mad. His scream echoed inside the entire ark.

At the same time, Lenalee and Kanda already realized what was actually going on. Lenalee giggled whilst Kanda whispered to himself, 'Baka couple!'

End

A/n: Ahahaha… Another fic that ends with a comedy. I actually planned it to be just a shounen ai but ended up as a yaoi. Hehehe.. It was a bit too short for a shounen ai. And I'm just not satisfied with it. So this is a fanfic that I made where the characters did nothing but kiss. Ahahaha… It's all kissing!

Anyways, going to the specifics, for those who are not familiar with this anime/manga….. Crown Clown is the Allen Walker's Innocence, a worn type that shrouds Allen's body. It also has a mask and a white cape. And an Innocence is something like you would say a God's piece of himself. They have two types, the parasitic type and equipment type. Crown Clown is an example of the parasitic type as it uses the hosts' body to materialize into a weapon. The equipment type is like the Mugen, a sword that Kanda uses. Finders are a group of people from within the order that does the fieldwork or investigations. The term that Lavi uses, Old Panda refers to Bookman. The Bookmen doesn't have a name. Whoever carries the name Bookman will have to throw away his name. Therefore Lavi will have to throw his name away as well once he has inherited the title. For now, Lavi is also known as Bookman Jr. Lastly, MOYASHI means beansprout, it's a nickname that Kanda came up with for Allen just to insult him and so Allen came up with BAKANDA, which is abbreviated for 'Idiot Kanda'.

Exorcists:

Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee, Bookman, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, Chao Ji

Scientists:

Roufa, Shifu, Rikei, Bak Chang, Fou, Samo Han Wong, Komui, Reveer, Johnny


End file.
